


Happy Valentine's day. Surprise!

by zakulf



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Comedy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakulf/pseuds/zakulf
Summary: It's been a week since the two got into a relationship. They started hanging out together a lot more but still didn't get to the spicy part, which is normal in an early start but tomorrow would be a perfect excuse to spice things up a little. Phantom, unlike Luminous, was curious to see what would become of the man once he grew weak. Luminous, the stoic one in the relationship prefers to take it easy instead.





	1. The deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ragemerize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragemerize/gifts).



> This hasn't been spell/grammar checked (yet) it's a mere rushed fan fiction I did for fun.  
> If non-perfect grammar bothers you, this may not be intended for you. Thank you for understanding! <3

" **Then how about today?** ", Phantom smirked with anticipation. Luminous sighed when he looked past his book. The two decided to visit the library today. It has gotten late after they spent quite a long while here, normally Phantom hated it to be here but this library was relatively new and didn't reek of dust and old books just yet. It was quite modern to their standards. It has been a few years since they broke free from the curse, without a common enemy after the defeat of the Black Mage, the two could take it easy. No fights to train for or whatsoever. " _ **Do you really need to start a discussion like this in a public place?**_ ", the magician sighed once again. The blond smirked and moved a little closer with the chair he sat on. They shared a big table to read on and most of the other visitors had already left due to the late hour. " **It's not like they know what I'm talking about, unlike you.** " The thief placed his hand on the book that Luminous held in his hand and pressed it down on the table. " _ **You're so persistent ... Can't you let a man read a book?**_ " The complaint didn't really reach the blond male, instead, they had a motivational effect. This allowed him to finally point out the time they spent in this boring place.  
  
" **We've been here for hours. Haven't you realized that we're about the only ones left here? They all went home to their families and lovers. Why won't we head to my airship together. You and me?** " The magician looked back with a skeptical look on his face. " _ **Not tonight. I have promised Lania to bake something together. I don't have time for any of your games.**_ ", the gray haired decided and pulled the book free from his grip. " **Fine, fine. Then what about tomorrow. You know what day it is tomorrow, do you not?** ", Phantom tried once again. Luminous averted his eyes, it looked like he was counting the days to remember what day it was exactly. " _ **February the fourteenth.**_ " Phantom nodded back with a smirk. " **A day for lovers. I don't care if you have anything planned for that day, I'll simply steal you away from whatever appointment that will get in the way.** ", he teased. The magician placed a book marker in between the pages. " _ **Alright. Tomorrow is fine.**_ " Phantom felt the joy boiling up from inside of him. " **YES! So how about it?**", he suddenly asked. " _ **I just told you tomorrow is fine.**_ " Luminous rose an eyebrow. " **You know what I mean, do you not? Are you ready?**" Phantom knew that the man had little interests in the subject, but he assumed it was because he was shy and inexperienced, if not a complete virgin.  
  
" _ **You are truly exhausting, you know that?**_ ", the gray haired complained once again. " **Sure do.** ", Phantom chuckled and leaned over to get a little closer to the man's ear. " **But I will exhaust you real good.** " Immediately, the magician pulled his head away from the noise. " _ **If you can bring me in the mood, I will consider it.**_ " Right afterwards, he stood up, gathered the books he intended to borrow and left to the receptionist. Phantom who was leaning on the man's chair nearly fell but somehow managed to keep his balance. _Did he hear that correctly? The guy would consider it?!_ But _only_ if he gets him in the mood. _Yeah_ , Phantom knew just how difficult it was to get this man going, even from before they got in a relationship. The two kept ending up in a fight and the behavior that Phantom had was one that Luminous couldn't really stand until he gave in to it at some point and confessed to him. Knowing this, Phantom had another trick up his sleeve than to act romantic. He put up the remaining books that were laying on the table and caught up with the man who just finished up talking to the receptionist about borrowing the books. She had to scan them with a device and confirm his address. _What a hassle for such boring books_ , Phantom thought. There are plenty of interesting books out there but this man isn't really interested in fiction, he just keeps studying and _... Well_ , studying. Luckily he had his ladies at the Intelligence Deck, on board of his ship for his studies.  
  
**Outside the library, Ludibrium, 07:30 PM** ,  
The two went on board of the Lumiere to bring Luminous back home to Ellinia. The trip was as always. They relaxed a little in the living room with a tea after all the time they spent doing nothing but reading and before they knew it, they had already arrived. They waved each other off with a small kiss that no one managed to see. " **Good night, I will come pick you up tomorrow at 5 PM, sounds good?** ", Phantom asked his lover, who nodded back. " _ **Sounds fine. Have a good evening, Phantom.**_ " It somehow hurt to see him go even after they spent so much time together a moment ago. Tomorrow could actually deepen their relationship a little if he actually succeeds to get it going. Phantom knew better to just rely on his practiced romancing skills, he simply knew that it wouldn't do. Pulling a little stunt wouldn't hurt too much, _right?_  
  
Renault, the pilot on board was quickly informed about his traveling plans and the ship went straight over to Kerning City. What better place to get suspicious types of drugs from, right? Kerning City, the place where all thieves feel most comfortable, even Phantom didn't mind visiting it every once in a while, though even he would admit that he had seen better places than this ghetto city. It lacked the simple elegance, it was more like a city of routine in thieves language. The shadiest gangs where hiding there and it could get dangerous at night, but the night nor the gangs could scare Phantom's confidence away, he had plenty. Sealing away the Black Mage once was enough to be convinced of his skill rather than to feel intimidated by mere street rats. Phantom landed perfectly and followed the streets to find the drug store. Even they had their special products for special customers. It was a tough place to get a lot of money but a lot of tourists visit the place every now and then to find their way to Kerning Square, the one largest shopping places. They easily fell victims to those that lurk around. Pharmacists also had their difficulties, so a little extra dealing here and there was to be expected. It's what made Kerning city a shady place, neither professionals are a hundred percent reliable when it came to legal drugs.  
  
" _ **Good evening, young man.**_ ", the old man behind the desk smiled. " _ **Oh, could you be ...**_ ", he then noticed. _It was Phantom!_ _Yes_ , he sure worked on his popularity rate ever since he got back. Regaining it was a lot of work as well, now they increased security everywhere, it was difficult to steal things with little effort as he used to. What made him different from the others was that he had little interests in taking from commoners and instead aimed those with plenty. He was the Robin Hood among the thieves, the difference was that he just keeps most for himself. The only reason that Luminous lets it slip is that the people he stole most the treasure from decreased over the years of their absence in the world, it's really no use to return it and neither did Phantom plan on considering that. " **The one and only.** " Phantom grinned his usual cocky way. " ** _Say_ , do you have anything that works to ... Light up the mood in the bedroom?**" The old man is used to many requests, weird drugs and similar. The man knew exactly what he was after. " _ **Pills or powder?**_ " He kept a straight face, this was mere daily business in a city like this. " **The pills would be too obvious. I think I'll take the powder.** ", the blond answered after imagining the application of it. The powder would do good enough for both food and beverage. Luminous is probably a little insensitive, so to make sure, he could put it in both and let the flavor and seasoning mask whatever taste it would leave.  
  
" _ **Certainly, it's a favorite around here. How many would you like?**_ " Phantom smiled back and enjoyed how the Pharmacist had no need to question him in any way, it didn't look like he even gave it a thought what bad it may do to a person. It was something the thief both loved and despised. He knew well enough that drugs like these were used in the worst types of cases, all he needed from it was to pull a little stunt on his lover. " **Two packages will do.** " The trade was made short and painless. A short goodbye allowed the thief to return home with success. With the drug in his pockets, he got back on board. His crew members grew used to their boss' habits and stopped questioning whatever activity he attended, everyone _but ..._  
  
" _ **Were you out late again, sir?**_ ", the monocle-eyed old man approached him. " **I had ... Business to attend.**", Phantom smiled. " _ **Is that so? In Kerning city of all places? That's a strange choice of destination. Especially for your standards.**_ ", there was suspicion in his eyes but he quickly realized that he may be digging in too deep with his master's business. " _ **Either way, have you gotten a present for Valentine's Day already? It's tomorrow, I knew you are the type of man who'd love to come up with surprises.**_ " A short chuckle left him. Exactly the type that Phantom didn't trust after he used this specific tone of voice. " **Of course I have!** ", the blond immediately responded. " _ **From Kerning City?**_ ", the man then asked. " **Maybe.** " A mischievous wink was returned and the butler knew enough. " _ **So I guess you'd like an evening for two on board of the Lumiere tomorrow? Should I arrange anything for you, sir?**_ " Gaston knew him so well, he could almost write a book about him. " **Yeah, that'd be nice. It'd be amazing to have a lot of heart shaped cookies ready, some liquor, decor and ... _Music_.**" Phantom narrowed his eyes when he thought about the minimal requirements to get someone in the mood. But this would do just fine. _Then some really nice dinner together, yes ..._  
  
" _ **You can count on me, sir. I will let the maidens know.**_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day, 05:00 PM at Ellinia, Luminous & Lania's residence,**  
  
A knock on the door followed. Phantom has arrived just in time to pick up his date for tonight's special. There followed a shout from inside in a familiar voice that requested him to wait for a little. " **That's unusual ...** ", Phantom sighed. He was wearing the most beautiful uniform he has hanging in his wardrobe for special occasions such as today. If Luminous had the same thought in mind? Would he really show up in something fancy? No, does he even have anything fancy? A moment later, the door opened up and there the love of his life stood. He had something in his hands, a small bouquet with red roses and a small package. " _ **Happy ... Valentine's day ...**_ ", Luminous mumbled. Their gaze didn't meet, he somehow seemed a little awkward about it. This time it was Phantom who came unprepared but his _presents_ were on board, many _... Surprises await him_. " **For me? Damn, you can be so adorable, you know that?** ", the thief grinned as he accepted both. With the two in his hand, he embraced the man. " **Thank you.** " He gave him a quick kiss in his neck that made the guy shriek a little. He had his hands around Phantom's back. " _ **Let's go.**_ " The magician suggested. He really seemed to feel a little uneasy about revealing their love in public. It's no wonder, they only just started dating after all. If he told Lania, the kid he's been taking care of about it?  
  
" _ **Have fun, Lumi!**_ " the familiar voice from inside the house sounded until she made an appearance at the door opening. " _ **I hope you two have fun! Don't worry about me! I will be fine for tonight!**_ ", she smiled. It sounds like Luminous is concerned about leaving her alone, enough to make the girl point it out. He makes such a good adoptive gather to this child. It somehow warmed the cold heart of the thief. " **I'll take good care of him.** ", Phantom winked back at the girl, who nodded enthusiastically. _**"I know! If Lumi trusts you, I know you're fine.**_ " _She sure likes the guy, does she not?_ So much confidence in his choices to know what's best. He sure taught her well, but if he usually speaks in good terms about him behind his back? Maybe he's been crushing on him for so long and he just didn't notice it yet~ The lovers took distance from each other and said goodbye before they went on board of the Lumiere again that flew up high in the sky, away from the questioning eyes. The ship was rather big, to have it hanging right above a specific place would alarm the people that Phantom was around and that didn't mean any good to the thief.  
  
" **Finally we're here~ Just the two of us. So how about it, would you like some cake and your favorite tea again?** " The magician shook his head. " _ **I'll start with a coffee this time, I think a small slice of cake is fine. Thank ... You.**_ " There was something about him, he sounds extremely shy. It's not his first time on board, _so why? Could it be the presents?_ " **Sure, coffee sounds good to me as well.** " The two went to the living room, as planned, and took their seat on the soft couch. Marianne was standing at the window and greeted their guest. The cute brunette with glasses on was always a good choice to make people feel comfortable with her appearance. " _ **Welcome, master Phantom and Luminous.**_ ", she giggled. " **Marianne, would you please get me and our honorable guest a cup of coffee and two slices of cake?** ", Phantom requested. The maid made a small bow. " _ **Of course. One moment please.**_ " The girl left the room and they shared it together. Phantom laid the bouquet on the table and took the small present in his hand. " **So what's this? You didn't have to get me a present, you know?** ", the blond chuckled. " **I do appreciate it.** " Luminous looked back at him. " _ **Don't worry, I made this myself.**_ " Phantom's surprised look was returned, he hadn't expected the man to actually make him something. _What could it be?_  
  
He carefully opened up the wrapping paper that revealed a small mint colored box in the shape of a heart. It was so plain and simple, but really, awfully cute coming from this guy. As curious as the thief was, he immediately opened up the box to see what's inside. There were small diamond shaped pieces of chocolate and cookies inside. " _ **I baked these with Lania, it's like I said yesterday.**_ ", Luminous explained. _The guy had already planned to celebrate Valentine's day together?_ The table was already prepared with a lot of heart shaped cookies, which seemed to have discouraged the magician a little. Phantom could read it from his thoughtful eyes. " **I'm sure these are a lot tastier than the ones over there. Thank you.** " With a tug on Luminous shirt, he pulled him closer for a kiss on the lips. The magician went with it, surprisingly, he didn't complain and actually kissed back. For some reason, the blond started to regret the plan he had for tonight's dinner to drug him. He even fooled his maids to believe it was a type of seasoning for the food so they would apply it without any difficulties. _Well_ , they will only stimulate the lustful desires, it won't knock him out. That won't hurt, right?  
  
Their kiss parted when the maid came in. " _ **Oh, apologies.**_ ", she noticed. The girl carefully walked in and placed the tray on top of the table in front of them. She took off both the cups on the table and placed the small plates with their cake right next to it. She even brought a small  flower vase for the bouquet " **Perfect, thank you.** ", Phantom smirked shyly, he was caught during the act. It was so unusual for him to feel this way. Normally, he could play it off really well and pretend to be in love to hypnotize his target but now that it was the real thing, it made him a little shy about exposing it, even to his own crew members. " _ **Thank you.**_ ", Luminous smiled back at her. _He_ , on the other hand, seemed to have grown a lot more comfortable around the maids. The guy's smile was adorable too, if only he could have it painted for future references. " **Hey, Lumi, what about you and I try a game?** ", Phantom smirked. After the maid had left the two alone in the meanwhile so that the two could concentrate only on each other. " _ **What game?**_ ", Luminous answered, but he didn't sound like he wanted to decline immediately, it sounded like he considered playing whatever the thief would shoot at him. " **A traditional little board game.** "  
  
Phantom took out a box from underneath the couch that he had prepared. It was when he got up that he finally realized what Luminous was wearing. He is wearing a suit?! The pants were white and the blazer was in pale white, underneath that blazer the man wore a wine red dress shirt. _It was quite stylish!_ There were some decorations on the collar which looked really fancy. It wasn't what he would usually wear, is it to impress him? It may have been the reason why he feels a little shy about it, he usually doesn't dress up like this! " **I forgot to tell you.** ", Phantom readjusted his posture again as he said back with the box on his lap. " **You look really amazing today.** " Their gaze connected. " _ **Thank you. You too, as always.**_ ", he said with a stoic expression this time. " **As always?** ", Phantom leaned in and stroked past the male's jawline. " **Thanks~ I didn't think that you thought that I always look good~**" He smirked back briefly. " _ **I'm sure you spend enough time and money to achieve that look.**_ ", he shrugged. The man didn't lie, he indeed was likely to spend some time on his looks before he'd go out and hit the streets. " **You sure have an eye for detail, don't you?~ It's an honor to receive so much attention from you.** " The thief couldn't help but to tease back, but it was where he got surprised when Luminous suddenly took a grip on his jaw to pull him closer. Their eyes were still locked. " _ **Why else would we be together if I didn't care?**_ " There was no hesitation in his voice, he just blurted it out like the words were always on his lips, waiting to be spoken. He did it surprisingly smooth, too. It got the thief's cheeks flushed a little. To avoid direct confrontation, this time, the blond averted his eyes. " **You're right ...** " _Such a smooth talker._   
  
" **About the game!** ", Phantom pulled his head free from Luminous enchanted look and grasp and held up the box. " _ **That's the bottom side ...**_ " The magician sighed and massaged his forehead a little. " **Right.** " Immediately Phantom turned the box around to reveal the box' title. " _ **You want to play Chess with me?**_ " There was surprise in his tone, but he didn't seem to mind. _No_ , he appeared quite confident. Too bad for him, Phantom didn't come unprepared! He had checked through a tiny cheat book to manipulate his chances in the game. " _ **Let's do it.**_ ", again, Luminous had a smile on his face that paired up with the challenging look in his eyes, exactly what Phantom loved about him. With the box unpacked, the playing board and Chess pieces on their position, the game could start. Neither of them was sitting right in front of their pieces that put them both at a disadvantage, which they both accepted. A tiny handicap would increase the challenge. The game, that turns lovers to enemies was quickly started. Neither side's pawns survived long for the early start of the games. It became a fierce battle of two master minds and a moment where Phantom realized that none of the cheats were of use with the current position of all pieces. Luminous is quite the skilled one! But the blond didn't let it get to him and continued making his turns. Before they could finish it, a knock on the door followed. Awaiting Phantom's confirmation. Apparently they are afraid to interrupt anything spicy. After a snicker, Phantom yelled them to come in.

" _ **Master, it's time for dinner.**_ ", the voice came from Gaston. " **Oh!** ", the thief noticed. _It's the moment of truth!_ That in mind, he grew instantly nervous and looked over to his unknowing prey. " ** _S ..._ Shall we head to the dining room?**" The request was received with a nod and the two stood up to follow the butler to the corresponding room. Luminous softly tugged on Phantom's sleeve on their way. " _ **We just had cake, I  am unsure if I can eat a lot.**_ ", he let him know and that only caused the thief to feel additionally stressed. _So it won't work out?! What is it fails? What if he eats the part that had none of the drug on it? He's too curious to give in and lose their deal! This was his first chance! A perfect opportunity to explore the unexplored!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

" **Don't worry! We can take our time to eat. I'm sure the maids will understand.** ", he nervously laughed back. " _ **I hope so ...**_ " He looked pretty hurt about the fact that they put effort in something that he may not be able to finish. Luckily Phantom took a simple meal without any side dishes, it would increase his chances!   
  
The two arrived at the Dining hall that was especially decorated for today's special. On their way to the room, not a single crew member could be found on board, just as he requested Gaston. They would make it feel like they were the only two on board and turn it into a romantic evening. At least, that was the plan. After dinner, they decided to only have one maid around not to interrupt anything 'special', as Phantom liked to call it. Most of his confidence was stripped at this moment, it wasn't just any moment either. What if he can't handle the drug well? Would it make him really sick? The two sat in front of each other at the center of the large dining table. Everything was perfectly lined up, there were a few side dishes, as planned and the main dish is positioned the closest to each of the two, they had their own portions perfectly divided in a perfect symmetry; absolute _harmony_.  
  
With the dining table already prepared and the males seated, the evening could begin. " _ **Enjoy, you two. If you'd like anything, please let me know. I'll be outside to leave you lovebirds on your own.**_ ", Gaston smiled and left with a bow. After the two were on their own again, Luminous spoke up. " _ **I really have to get used to this.**_ ", he said. " _ **To what? This luxury?**_ ", Phantom snickered teasingly. The magician shook his head. " _ **No, being called lovebirds by your butler.**_ ", he sighed with a tired smile. " **What? You're not madly in love with me?** ", the blond joked and just knew that he'd receive an ear full. " _ **I am, it's not that.**_ " Phantom's expression paused for a moment and he fell silent. " **It's just the word.** " The gray haired handsome man looked him in the eyes. " **I see! You're right, hahah! Let's start, shall we?** ", the nervous male suggested. " ** _Yes._** "  
  
Phantom started to fill his plate with a little of everything. Unlike Luminous, he was pretty hungry and didn't hesitate to follow any fancy etiquette with just him around. He may be rich but that didn't mean to act like a total snob he despises so much, these ' _silver spoons_ '. _No_ , he's pretty laid back, the table manners he was used to were enough to him. Neither would he want to act like a different person in front of his lover. Luminous and him had quite the history which wasn't always clean and neither should they pretend it is now. It won't be according to the book, it will be their decision how their relationship will go and that felt most natural to him as well. The magician had agreed to it, he was the one who dislikes the snobbish behavior Phantom sometimes slips into. That was fine with the thief! It'd be a lot easier to be himself now, he won't let his status interfere with their love.   
  
With the food collection on his plate, the blond peeked over to the plate of the other. He had more of the side dishes than he had from the main dish. Is it because they were easier on the stomach? Phantom frowned in defeat until he came up with a plan. He gathered a large amount of the main dish on his fork and took it in his mouth. " **Mmm!** ", he let out rather loud, it easily picked up the attention of the other male who stared back at him with a confused gaze. " **This is so good! You should really try it!** " The blond pointed at the plate that he got it from to promote the right food. " _ **I will give it a try.**_ ", Luminous noticed and also took a bite. " _ **Indeed!**_ " He sounded excited about trying it out, that activated the thief's smug smile. " **Have some more of it, it'll be a lot better than the rest. I can ensure you that!** " Luminous, who felt a little pressured by Phantom's recommendation did as he said. " _ **I'm sure the rest tastes just as great.**_ ", he calmly said with his eyes focused on the food. It was like he grew suspicious of it. Did it taste odd? " **Is something the matter?** ", Phantom pointed out. " _ **No. Nothing's wrong.**_ " The male still had this same, focused face as he gathered more of it and eventually started to eat. Is it already affecting him? Would it really work that fast? It's not like he can ask him either. The thief decided not to become too obvious and also continued to eat in silence. The wine merged great with this food! Those maids are really skilled with the household and cooking. It's amazing!   
  
" _ **Say, where is the toilet again?**_ ", a sudden request followed. " _ **Huh? The toilet? Oh, it's at the right when you leave the room, at the end of the corridor.**_ " It made Phantom curious if the food made him nauseous. _Could he be allergic?_ The gray haired male got up from his seat and went to the door, but there was nothing Phantom could recognize. Neither from the way he walked nor the way he behaved. Maybe it wasn't strong enough! Before the male could leave through the door, Phantom interrupted him. " **Are you alright?** ", he asked with concern in his voice. " _ **Why would you ask that?**_ ", came from the male. It felt like it put the thief at an disadvantage for needing to come up with a reason, but he could fall back on his usual behavior. " **I just thought that maybe the food makes your stomach upset.** " Luminous shot him a brief look before he turned his head back. " _ **A little but don't worry about it. I will be back in a moment.**_ " The door shut behind him.  
  
" **Dammit ...!** ", Phantom whispered. He briefly looked over to the plate and it indeed looked like he had only a little bit of the food. If he comes back, maybe he'll eat more! It couldn't hurt to manipulate the amount of food just a little. Carefully the blond moved his chair back and rushed over to Luminous side to put more of the main dish on his plate before he rushed back again and sat down. His heart was beating in his throat especially when the male came back into the room. Their gaze met shortly, until they both looked in their own individual direction. Phantom tried his best to behave like he's been eating all this time and took another bite from the food while Luminous sat down on the table again, to also resume eating. " **Was it bad?** ", Phantom wondered. " _ **I'm fine.**_ " The magician reassured him and so the thief decided to take his words. They continued eating until both of them were full. His little plan has worked and Luminous finished his plate. Apparently he didn't pay attention to the amounts he previously took.   
  
" **Nhh ...** ", Phantom softly complained. He felt _odd_. He could swear that his stomach was cramping up a little or was that his stomach? His mind grew clouded, it was like there was a distortion, mist that mixed up his thoughts. He grew warm now that he wasn't focused on anything, but he didn't feel nauseous. He actually ate a fine amount, even just a little amount compared to what he usually would take. All that for his plan. He looked over to the magician who sat there with a stoic face. It didn't look like anything was wrong with him. Briefly, the thief looked down and pulled a face of horror when it was his crotch that was truly cramping up. _Could they have mixed up the dishes?!_   
  
" _ **What's the matter?**_ ", Luminous wondered on the opposite side of the table. " _ **You look pale.**_ " Phantom immediately smiled to hide his personal drama. " **It's nothing, I'm fine.** " The thief carefully moved closer to the table to hide himself a bit better. " **So what do you think of the decoration of this room?** " The thief pointed at the wall, where silver and golden decoration hung. It was similar to that of an elegant festival. This to make the evening extra special. When the Magician looked up to pay attention to his surroundings, the thief took the chance to pin his need up with the rim of his boxers. He leaned in on the table to allow himself some extra space. " _ **It looks wonderful, to be honest. You really gave it your all. The dinner, the location ... The game.**_ " He actually looked thankful. " _ **Though, I will need to head back soon.**_ ", he quickly pointed out. " **Huh? Why that? Wouldn't this evening be the one between us two only?** " Luminous looked over to him with a questionable look. " _ **I didn't tell Lania I would stay over.**_ " Phantom sighed out. " **It's only natural for us to spend the night together. I'll send someone to tell her.** " Luminous firmly shook his head. " _ **A stranger would only scare her, it's dark outside.**_ " The thief got up from his seat and went over to his lover, who was still seated. " **It's only for one, single night.** " the thief again tried. Suddenly, the magician stood up and wanted to rush to the door again.  
  
" **Hold on.** ", Phantom sighed and grabbed his shoulder. " _ **Don't interfere! ...**_ ", Luminous growled. " **What's wrong?** " Phantom took a grip of both his shoulders and walked around him to face him eye in eye. " **Why are you in a hurry? The night is still young. I'll bring you there when the time is right.** " He closed the gray haired male in a tight embrace. " **I don't want you to leave me just yet.** " Luminous suddenly gasped in the blond's ear, which immediately reacted and caused him to gasp as well. It took him a moment to realize that something hard was pressing against his leg. " **Oh?** ", he smiled. " _ **Shut up.**_ ", Luminous hushed. A broad smile spread across Phantom's face. " **Were you ... Trying to hide it from me?** " He softly let his leg stroke against the hardness of the other. He cramped up a little and gasped out again. " _ **How is it possible ...**_ ", the magician complained. " _ **... You!**_ " A sudden realization struck him. " _ **You put something ... In the drink?!**_ " Phantom shook his head and again let his leg stroke against it. " **I did not. I swear.** " he laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

The decision was quickly made and the thief lead him to the bedroom to throw him onto the bed. " _ **I don't know about this.**_ ", Luminous looked troubled in the faint light of the room. " _ **I don't trust you, I don't usually have this and we recently made that deal ... It can't be a coincidence.**_ " Phantom brought his face close, now that he was a victim as well it didn't matter much. "You told me to ... Get you in the mood." With a stroke past his cheek he smiled at him. "And that I did." Luminous aggressively pushed him away. "What DID you do?", he complained. " **It was in our food. Yours and mine.**" The male looked paralyzed at the answer. " _ **How dare you to betray my trust!**_ " Phantom snickered. " **Don't take it so personally. It is just a harmless little prank. Besides, you need a problem solver right now, _don't you?_** " The flustered face of the magician started to pout. " _ **I guess you're right, I don't feel bad.**_"  
  
Immediately, Phantom jumped on top of him with a smirk. " **You see?** " He was so excited to hear him give in and to possibly even forgive him for what he did. " **I will get rid of it for you!** " Luminous sighed. " _ **No more pranks ... You hear me?!**_ " Phantom nodded. " **I promise, at least _for now_.**" Before the gray haired male could complain and interfere, he had him paralyzed once again with a single touch down his need. They took off their shoes and crawled farther onto the bed. With his success on bed, Phantom's day was perfect. He had him under a lot of pressure, even a single touch was enough to set him off and that, he would certainly abuse. " _ **Ah!**_ ", Luminous whined as another touch followed. It was like music to his ears. " **You sound amazing ...** ", he praised him. " _ **Nhh ...!**_ ", the male gasped and grabbed his mouth. All the thief did was to touch him through the fabric. He couldn't lay still, he was only laying on his back with Phantom kneeling on top of him. It was like he was electrified, the way he responded. It was quite hot to watch it happen.   
  
" **I'll help you.** ", the thief decided and slowly traveled a little lower to pull down his pants elegantly. The moment where the fabric slid down, he, again, gasped out. There he laid, with his dress shirt freed from the grasp of his pants, his blazer wide open and his pants pulled down. It was beautiful to see him like this. Both his hands were forced on his mouth to reduce the noise coming from him. His eyes, half lidded and a lustful yet scared look on his face. "Are you afraid?", Phantom wondered. Luminous firmly shook his head. _Of course,_ it's not like he would admit it. Phantom sighed with delight. " **Don't worry, I'm good.** ", his arrogant expression then said. Carefully, he took a grip of Luminous hardness again and slowly drew the skin back a little. He sat down on his legs to keep them in place. His head jolted back and eyes shut, while his hands pressed harder onto his mouth. " **You're quite big.** ", Phantom noticed. "And hot." He looked back up but the male avoided eye contact. It mattered not, watching him react was enough. His beautiful messy hair was quite an add-on to this experience.  
  
Another time Phantom pulled down the flesh, tiny pulls, again and again until he pulled it a little deeper. The heavy breathing of the magician mercilessly rushed past his fingers. He could no longer hold it in, he was too sensitive to the drug. The thief was no different, he had his own fight going on. _It's so tight ...!_ How badly he wanted to try it out with him. His lustful gaze traveled down to the man's need and back up again. He's not exposed enough, the male noticed and took a grip of Luminous' dress shirt to button it down. One button after the other exposed the fair skin of the other. He had slight battle damage on his skin after all the hunting, but it didn't matter to the thief. He knew just how valuable his treasure was even with this bit of damage. It was the best to steal away from the world of love. And this treat is all his.  
  
" **I don't mind receiving dessert like this more often, you know?** ", he teased the male who tried to ignore what he said. But Phantom knew a way to make him talk. He slid to the side to pull off Luminous' pants and boxers completely. He then slid back to pull the male's legs up and to close in on the male. He positioned himself right in between his legs. " _ **W—What are you—!**_ ", Luminous suddenly interfered. " **Don't worry.** ", Phantom smiled. Luminous frowned but let laid himself down again with a sigh. " **You tried to get rid of it in the bathroom, _did you not?_** ", he smirked. Luminous turned his head away, which said enough. " **Apparently you failed.** " A sudden smack landed on his arm. " _ **Shut up! ...**_ ", he complained. Phantom placed his hand around the weakness of the male and pulled once more. " **Or else?** " Again, the male nearly jumped up. The thief softly growled with a pained expression. He was becoming so wet, it was caressing his belly from underneath his clothes. He needed him, he felt becoming so impatient for friction. It won't take long before he becomes a helpless animal, himself, addicted for his own release.   
  
Carefully, he bent over a little to give Luminous' cock a lick. His tongue slid around the shape in a circling movement before he slowly took it in. He let his tongue travel up and down along with his head to take in his need a little deeper before going back up again. Phantom created the kind of friction to turn his precious nuts and succeeded. His fingers slid past the male's legs, to his belly and onto his chest. His knees slowly dug themselves underneath the butt of the other and slid underneath to raise the lower body of the other a little. It allowed better access to the man's torso for his hands as well as some friction for himself. He softly grinded against the male's body as he sucked and teased his body. " _ **Ahh ...**_ ", Luminous sounded again all of a sudden, failing to keep his voice down. _Now_ , how long will he keep up?  
  
That answer was soon given when suddenly the magician grabbed his teasing hand. " _ **W—Wait ... I'm going to ... R—Release soon if ... You keep this up ...**_ ", he let Phantom know with his breathy and shaky voice. Apparently the man was concerned to dirty him by coming in his mouth. How considerate. " **Mmm ...** ", Phantom moaned as he let go of the man's need. " **Aren't you cute ...** ", he panted and removed his hand. Like this he knew enough for the final step. The guy can't come just yet, not before he had his fun. It's probably more difficult to do afterwards. The blond lead his fingers to his mouth and sucked onto them, making sure to cover them with enough saliva for the next step. " _ **W—What are you doing ...**_ ", Luminous panted. " **I told you not to worry.** ", Phantom smirked and carefully moved his fingers towards the man's entrance. " _ **Wait ...**_ " Without giving it too much thought, he ignored the comment and let his fingers stroke past the entrance a few time to ease up the tension a little.  
  
Then once more, he took his fingers in his mouth for a final go and repeated the previous task. However, this time, he focused more on the entrance directly. Gently, he pushed against it while ignoring the complaints of the other. He seemed uneasy about it. It's no wonder but that's what a first time is for. Luminous eventually gave in and he felt that around the entrance as well how he eased up a little. Slow, controlled fingers slid inside. One finger at first, then the second ... And eventually the third followed in. Displeased grunts turned into soft gasps and continued as moans the longer it went on. When enough fingers eased up the predicted size of what would come, Phantom loosened his own pants and could finally release himself from the tight clothes. With the pants pulled down low enough, he positioned himself in front of the male. " **Easy.** ", Phantom purred when his eyes connected with the scared look of the other. He nodded back quietly. The blond was, by now, soaked by his own body fluids in a way that it would no longer hurt. With a few pulls, he was ready for the next step.  
  
Carefully he positioned himself in front of Luminous entrance. With the guidance of his own hand, he carefully inserted himself inside of the male who clenched his fist and bit his lip. It must have been a difference, still, compared to just his fingers. Slow, controlled movements followed. He didn't push himself inside right away, it were slow pushes that gradually developed to thrusts that built up from inside of Luminous. " _ **Mm ...**_ ", he again started to sound. It was slowly getting better for him, too. Phantom was also struggling a little with his tightness. It was a bit of a battle, too, but the longer it went on, he grew used to the space. It was hot inside, very hot, it was like a blessing, a hell fire of joy. " **Haa ...** ", he eventually gasped out. Slowly, the first of the other male opened up and moved back to his mouth when they won their game back again, this time with the two of them actively participating. Slowly, Phantom brought back an old ally in the game; Luminous throbbing need. It had grown a little weaker in comparison to before, but not for long. As the thrusts went on and their feelings collide, they grew louder.   
  
" **Mmm ...Hh ...** ", Phantom gasped, biting his lip to keep his voice down a little. Luminous was struggling with both attacks, not knowing which extreme sensation to prioritize. He grew weak, mind clouded, eyes growing weak. He couldn't see, could barely hear, all he could do was to feel it. The excitement building up from inside of him once again. His desire for more was haunting his mind, the only thought he could keep up. The rest was just white noise. The magician put his legs back on the game as well by forcing himself deeper onto the male by pushing himself in the opposite direction of the way his lover was thrusting inside of him. _More ... Deeper ... Faster ..._  
  
It happened so fast, rational minds no longer existed in the room. There were only two animals left, _fighting_ each other for their release. Merciless moans left both of them. _Nothing_ existed here except them, it was just them, just the two. _Nothing else_ , everything blurred out. Gasps grew _louder_ , there was _no resistance_ left. Everything blacked out, until a final signal arrived the brain. " _ **Ah ...!**_ ", they yelped when they felt coming closer to their goal, the one they share. A new common enemy to fight. " _ **Mmm ...!**_ ", Luminous gasped out a final time when, again, Phantom managed to hit his prostate and his need sent out his final goodbye for tonight's game. Like Luminous, Phantom could no longer keep it up and released immediately afterwards.  
  
The cold wind from inside the room reached the two. Bringing them back to reality at a slow, very slow pace. They gasped, breathed for air to collect themselves once again. Realization slowly struck them as they slowly opened back up their eyes. The first person they saw was the other. Faces tainted in a dark, lustful red. And somehow too embarrassed to speak up until Phantom took the initiative. " **Sorry ...** " Luminous frowned back. " _ **Huh?**_ ", he let out. " **I came inside of you.** ", Phantom nervously smiled, but the magician just smiled and gestured the male to come closer with his finger. " _ **Come closer, you idiot.**_ ", he smirked. The blond obeyed him and did as he said. A tight grip on both his cheeks was felt and the two kissed.

 

" _ **Happy Valentine's day. I love you ...**_ "


End file.
